CASTLEVANIA:Las revelaciones
by marimar
Summary: Que pasaria si tu vida esta en otro lugar y no en el que estas carrie esta confundida y quiere regresar al castillo ronal y cornell la trataran de ayudar que pasara


EL REENCUENTRO (prologo)  
  
En un pueblo que se a consevado muchas cosas una niña de unos 10 años quein dejaba flores en una  
  
tumba.  
  
La niña vestia un vestido morado con unas medias negras y votines cafes.  
  
mama......ojala estubieras conmigo te extraño han estado diciendo rumores sobre mi.....  
  
y lo averiguaremos  
  
dice un oven de aproximadamente 20 años pelisrojo , la niña voltea a verlo...  
  
carrie fernandez nos volvemos a ver  
  
carrie:ronaldt volviste .... volviste  
  
ronaldt:si volvi para quedarme  
  
carrie lo abraza y voltea a ver hacia el orizonte...  
  
ronaldt:el no esta muerto  
  
carrie:lo se  
  
ronaldt:como sabes es que acaso tu lo has visto  
  
carrie:si hace poco y tambien un ataque con una joven  
  
ronaldt:ven vamos a tu casa y platicaremos mejor  
  
carrie:si  
  
ronaldt y carrie caminaban hasta que carrie se para y su vista se nubla y ve algo....  
  
flash back  
  
1..2..3...carrie volvera  
  
4..5..6...ella no huira  
  
7..8..9...se va a quedar  
  
fin flash back  
  
ronaldt sacudia a carrie pero ella no paresia reaccionar .... hasta que escucha una voz  
  
HECHIZO D LUNA PROTEJE A CARRIE ¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!  
  
carrie cae inconsiente en brazos de ronaldt  
  
ronaldt:cornell eres tu?  
  
cornell:hace mucho que no volvias carrie solo pensaba en tu regreso  
  
ronaldt:le sucede a menudo  
  
cornell:si casi no duerme y hace poco tuvo fiebre muy alta poreso la vijilamos ada y yo  
  
ronaldt:vamos hay que llevarla a casa  
  
cornell:dices ala de carrie  
  
ronaldt:si  
  
cornell:hay.....carrie perdio la casa por ser menor de edad ella vive conmigo y con ada  
  
carrie:(dormida).....malus......  
  
cornell:ronaldt tu conoses a ese tal malus  
  
ronaldt:es un niño que conocio ella ..... era el unico sobreviviente pero lo extraño es que nos  
  
ayudo al mismo tiempo de ser vampiro  
  
cornell:........(se queda pensativo)  
  
ronaldt:que pasa  
  
cornell:es que carrie me a dicho que regresara al castillo y yo no la e dejado  
  
ronaldt:mejro vams a dejara para que descanse y me cuentas todo con exactitud  
  
cornell y ronaldt quien llevaba a carrie en brazos hiban a casa platicando  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
niña mia vuelve aqui.......  
  
y volveras a tu origen al fin.......  
  
te quedaras conmigo asi.....  
  
y esa persona.....  
  
no te llebara .......  
  
otra vez......   
  
de mi.....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
carrie despertaba y ve a una joven a su lado  
  
carrie:ada  
  
ada:al fin despertaste  
  
carrie:que paso  
  
ada:ronaldt y cornell te trajeron parese que te dio otro ataque de esos   
  
carrie:........  
  
ada:carrie no te desanimes a de se solo una etapa... pero dime que viste  
  
carrie:vi a malus cantando en el jardin donde estaba un hombre con una sierra y los perros   
  
ada:malus aquel niño que te enontraste en el castillo  
  
carrie:si  
  
ronaldt y cornell hablaban afuera de la casa  
  
cornell:dime ronaldt como conoiste a carrie  
  
ronaldt:me mandaron en una mision que era del castillo de transilvania tenia que encontrar a unos   
  
niños eran 5 los niños habian escapado del orfelinato y tenia que traerlos de vuelta  
  
cornell:me supongo que carrie era una de aquellos niños  
  
ronaldt:si pero esos 5 niños tenian un don especial y mas carrie su poder es natural y a la vez  
  
no   
  
cornell:no te entiendo  
  
ronaldt:que carrie era la presa facil de dracula por algo en ella   
  
cornell:sabes aqui se rumora algo y a carrie no le a gustado el pueblo dice que ella es hija de   
  
dracula pero yo no creo  
  
ronaldt:carrie perdio a su madre a los 3 años aparese en el castillo a los 7 ....... no lo entiendo  
  
carrie:que puede ser que el sea mi padre y yo su hija  
  
cornell:no eso es imposible   
  
nunca dias que es inposible cornell eso paso cuando me toco el mismo trabajo de ronaldt o ya no te  
  
acuerdas  
  
cornell voltea a ver de quien era la voz   
  
cornell:henry oldrey que haces tu aqui  
  
henry:lo mismo que todos ustedes  
  
carrie:quiero regresar a transilvania  
  
cornell:ni lo sueñes  
  
ronaldt:cornell ese es nuestro destino   
  
cornell voltea a ver los ojos de carrie ella queria saber la verdad si era sierto lo que ella   
  
presentia tendrian que ir aun que el no quisiera....  
  
cornell:esta bien iremos a transilvania  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
va a volver va a volver y yo la vere ella estara aqui y no se volvera a ir jajajajaja  
  
calma debemos separala de ellos cuando lleguen a transilvania no lo olvides malus  
  
malus:si  
  
notas de la autora: espero que les alla gustado mi primer fic y que me dejen revieew si hay sujerencias  
  
o comentarios diganlas porfa cuidense bye bye 


End file.
